


Running Shoes

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico's having a tough time at work, but there's one thing that gets him through each day, and that's admiring the cutie that walks in front of him on the way to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Shoes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honeybadgerindisguise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybadgerindisguise/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Gemma <3

Nico had a nice view as he walked to work, there was a cute guy that always walked in front of him who had the most perfect arse. He knew that he shouldn't be staring, but it was just a silly little thing that got him through the day, and it was especially appreciated at the moment, work had been stressful, lot of big projects and not enough staff.

The traffic lights always saw his mystery man heading off to wherever he worked, leaving Nico one last chance to appreciate his arse before he disappeared down a side street. Nico often wondered what he did, or if he realised that Nico was subtly eyeing him up each morning, but a quick glance round at the other commuters suggested that he was probably wrapped up in his own little world, worrying about the day ahead with little time to wonder about the people he saw on the train each morning.

Thursday morning started like every other Thursday, Nico got on his usual train to see that his mystery man was already on board, but then at the next stop, hundreds of people got on, crowding the train and blocking Nico's view.

He vaguely remembered seeing something about a major event, but Nico could quite say which one, it didn't really matter to him, as long as the trains were still running it was all fine.

Nico started his fifteen minute walk to work, but his mystery man was nowhere to be seen, probably caught up in all the crowds as they flooded off the train. He was approaching the traffic lights at the end of the street, the people thinning out as the majority headed towards the conference centre, thankfully it was in the opposite direction to his office, when he saw someone run past him.

“I’ve been winning for two months now, can’t stop now, have a good day, see you tomorrow.” His mystery man waved before rushing across the street, making it to the other side just as the green man stopped flashing, leaving Nico staring at him as he ran away.

_Two can play at this game. Tomorrow I'm definitely going to wear my running shoes._

Nico smiled to himself, his mystery man had noticed him too, which was a nice feeling. He'd been surprised at how soft his voice was, and his smile had made him feel fuzzy inside. Even though all three of his team had showed up late today, no doubt due to the traffic for whatever event was on at the conference centre, Nico had managed to keep a smile on his face the whole day, intrigued at the thought of seeing his mystery man again.

*

Paul had spent the last ten minutes glancing around, trying to see if his mystery man had got on the train yet, and he felt anxious about seeing him again. The first time he'd seen him, standing at the door waiting to get off the train, fidgeting with his glasses as he ran a hand through his perfect blond locks, Paul had ended up staring, his mouth hanging open as he tried not to stare at him and failed.

He knew that his mystery man walked behind him out of the station, and down the street to the traffic lights, so Paul had been walking in a way that deliberately showed off his arse. He'd even made sure that his suit jacket was often hitched up by his bag, although that often happened whether he wanted it to or not.

Yesterday, he'd actually got a chance to speak to him, and he wasn't sure if he'd scared or intrigued his mystery man, but if he got the opportunity to talk to him today, he'd make sure that he said something less competitive, although that came with the job. Paul didn't know many lawyers that didn't like winning, even outside of court, they were all a nightmare to play pool with.

He was checking his phone to make sure that everything was still on schedule for his case today, when his eyes were drawn to the breath-taking sight of his mystery man in tight running gear that left nothing to the imagination.

Mystery man didn't have his glasses, but that wasn't the most noticeable thing about him, Paul could see the outline of a long, thick cock in those tiny running shorts, and he couldn't keep his eyes off it.

He was attracting a lot of attention, his bright green and orange clothes were eye-catching to say the least, and Paul was glad that he wasn't the only one staring. But he was the only one that mystery man was staring back at, the smile on his face an unspoken challenge to Paul.

Paul wanted to go up and talk to him, but he was glued to his seat, a combination of embarrassment and arousal making it awkward for him to do anything other than stare and blush.

By the time Paul arrived at his stop he'd managed to get certain things under control, but he could feel that he was still blushing. It was a rush to get off the train before the doors closed, and he was sure that he'd missed his chance with his mystery man.

And then there he was, standing at the bottom of the stairs, his muscles rippling under the tight clothing. Paul was so distracted that he nearly fell down the stairs, but he managed to make it down to the bottom without tripping, and he stood in front of his mystery man, staring at him, unable to figure out what to say.

"Last one to the crossing buys dinner?" mystery man said, leaning in to give Paul a chaste kiss on the lips before sprinting off down the road.

Paul ran after him, enjoying the view of his perfect arse in the tiniest running shorts, and once they got to the crossing, he smiled before handing Paul his business card.

"Dinner's on you. I'll see you tonight?"

"Sure." Paul was left staring at the card, wondering if he'd just imagined it all.

 _Nico_ _Hülkenberg  
Design Engineer_

There was a number, and Paul knew that he would be texting him the second that he got a break, hoping that Nico was serious about going for dinner tonight.

He sent a message during the lunch break, asking if he was okay to meet at the Indian restaurant across from the court, and it wasn't until the court session finished at five that he got to see Nico's answer.

_Perfect x_

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
